A Question
by LadyShiva17
Summary: He loves her, and he always will. What about her? Batman works up the nerve to finally ask her a question.
1. Unsure

**A/N:** Hello, this story is completely unrelated to my other one ("Additions"). I just loved the idea, so I went with it... Hope readers enjoy. Please R&R, I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to keep it separate from the next chapter (meant to be suspenseful....) which will be up soon. :P K Thanks, guys! Ciao!

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to DC Comics, but the Story is mine.

* * *

: WayneTech Building, Bruce Wayne's Private Office – 4:55 PM :

On a Sunday afternoon, billionaire Bruce Wayne stood, hands in his pockets, on the top floor of WayneTech staring solemnly out the glass wall at the slowly waning sun. The board meeting had long since ended and everyone had gone home, except Bruce.

He had bid them all good bye and pleasantly shook a few hands. Some had even casually mentioned that they hoped to see Mr. Wayne at the benefit tonight. Bruce just smiled. Until then, he had completely forgotten that he had been invited to the fundraiser for Mercy General's new pediatric wing and that Alfred had already confirmed his attendance.

Normally, Bruce would not be as agitated about it as he was now, he usually didn't mind charity events so much as long as he didn't have to overdo the playboy guise. However, Bruce wasn't keen on going tonight, considering he was likely to run into _her_, especially after what he'd done the other night. He was nervous about seeing her again, even though he knew he didn't have to be. Still, Bruce had never before-

.... _Vvrrr, vvrrr, vvrrr.... _

His cell phone buzzed, snapping Bruce out of his worries. He turned his back to the window and answered his phone. It was Dick.

"Bruce! Hey, you gonna be there tonight? Because you know I'm not showing up with just Tim, right?" Dick blurted all at once.

Bruce stared down at the floor and sighed.. "Yes, Dick, I will be there. What happened to Barbara?" He asked. "I thought she was going with you."

He heard Dick huff on the other end of the phone. "I don't know. She said she had changed her mind about coming last minute...." Bruce's brow crinkled. "Who knows? Maybe she _will_ decide to show... I just wish she would make up her mind...."

"Hmm...," was all Bruce said, but he suspected that Dick's words had a double meaning.

"Anyways, remember Bruce. It's at six-thirty and it's already... five o'clock. See ya! And don't be late!" Dick laughed, because he knew that Bruce Wayne had a reputation for arriving fashionably late.

Bruce said good bye to Dick and hung up. Then, turning back around to face the diminishing sun, he relaxed his shoulders and let out the breath he'd been holding for the past hour or so. _I can do this_, he reassured himself, and with that he grabbed his coat, hat, and briefcase and walked swiftly out of the office.

: Selina Kyle's Brownstone Apartment – 5:30 PM :

Humming quietly, Selina Kyle unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. On her way to the couch, she dropped her keys on the kitchen counter before collapsing on the plush red sofa. She heaved a sigh and ran a perfectly manicured hand through her short black locks.

She wasn't sure what to make of the other night. It was almost too overwhelming. Groaning to herself, she raised her head and something caught her eye on the sleek black coffee table. She reached out and took the small, embossed, cream coloured card that was leaning against a coffee mug she hadn't bothered to clean up. It was a personal invitation inviting Miss Kyle to a charity function. And it was tonight.

_Great_, she grumbled under her breath. After carefully avoiding him for the last three nights, she was sure to run into him there.... She still hadn't decided what to say when she _did_ confront him. That was partially the reason why Selina had avoided him for the past couple of nights, but partially because she simply couldn't trust herself to....

She shook her head. "No," she said to herself. "The excuses end tonight."

Quickly standing up, Selina marched towards her bedroom to prepare, determined that she would come to some sort of conclusion by the end of the evening.


	2. Proposal

**A/N:** Hi, so are you ready for this one? Hehe... Told you it'd be up soon. Anyways, are they OOC? Let my know if you think so. Constructive criticism helps. PS: It may e a while before chapter three is up, but be patient. R&R!

* * *

Approximately 72 Hours Earlier....

: Gotham's First National Bank, Rooftop – 11:58 PM :

Catwoman sat, motionless and alone on a rooftop, the undisturbed quiet peacefully calming. After helping Batman take down both the Joker and Two-Face, she needed a rest. It wasn't only the physical bruises that she received during these... skirmishes, but the emotional beating that came with fighting these freaks.

Remembering what the Joker did to Jason, and to Barbara, Selina's heart went out to Bruce, who had to face these animals nearly every night. How hard it must be to keep himself from exacting retribution for those terrible deeds done to the ones he loves, the nightly torture he puts himself through....

Police sirens blared below and interrupted Selina's train of thought, and she smiled. She was beginning to think like a member of the Batclan, and this made her chuckle softly. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from the shadows, making her jump slightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked, quietly. Selina stood up and turned towards the voice.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about you," she said, making her way to him. He stepped out of the shadows to meet her. When Catwoman caught sight of his half-concealed face, she was surprised to see so much weariness.

"Bruce, are you-" she was cut off.

"Okay?" He completed her question. "I'm fine."

Selina frowned. "You don't _look_ 'fine'."

He carefully evaded her remark. "I actually came here to see if _you_ were okay," Batman said, fidgeting now.

"You should be more worried about yourself than me, Bruce." Selina moved closer and delicately caressed the side of his face.

Bruce frowned at her words. "Well, I'm not," he retorted, using a blend of both of his voices. "I will always be concerned about you, Selina," he said warmly and placed his gloved hand over hers. She trembled from his touch. Her green eyes reflected the glittering stars and she just looked so beautiful that Bruce had the sudden urge to kiss her.

Catwoman gave him a weak, half smile. "I'm alright, Bruce," she paused and he noticed a flash of anxiety pass over her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't let him. "Really, I am," she assured him, then turned away.

"Selina," Bruce began, "I know how... difficult it can be sometimes, dealing with these psychopaths. Selina shivered, without knowing it. I wanted to make sure you were taking it alright."

She turned around to face him again, her head tilted with a small smile. "Bruce, I've been 'dealing' with these maniacs for nearly as long as you have, and I haven't had a total meltdown yet," she grinned. "Neither have you." She walked up close to Batman so that she was staring up into his blue eyes. When she spoke next, it was very quiet, and her voice cracked. "The way you face them every day without letup is so admirable, Bruce. I know your parents would be proud of you." Then she smiled seductively and purred in his ear. "And I think it's sexy." She winked and Batman laughed.

"You know," he said, his eyes dancing, "You're not half bad yourself...." He slipped his big hands around her waist.

"Mreoww..," was her reply before she grabbed him by his cape collar and pulled him down to her lips for a searing kiss.

After a moment, they both broke the embrace and Bruce, breathing hard, whispered something into Selina's ear. As her emerald eyes widened, he stepped back and quickly retrieved a small item from a compartment in his belt. Then, kneeling, he opened the tiny, white velvet box, revealing a beautiful, sparkling diamond surrounded by five, small, glistening emeralds, all set in a gold band.

Realizing that her mouth was hanging open, she hurriedly covered it with her claws, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the ring or the man holding it, who had just taken the hugest leap of his life.

"Bruce..." she mumbled, in a bit of a daze. She mentally slapped herself._ Get it together, Selina. "_Bruce..." she restarted.

"Selina?" Bruce answered her, smiling.

"Bruce... are you sure?"

His smile faded. "Of course I am."

Selina bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. "Wait... we need to talk about this."

She saw the look in his eyes change from stupendous joy to wounded hurt. He stood up, still clutching the little box.

"We _have_ talked about this. Haven't we waited long enough?" She was speechless, but he wasn't waiting for an answer anyways. He clasped his hands around hers and looked her straight in the eye. "I _love_ you, Selina Kyle. I always have, and know I always will." The love of his life, although it took great effort, broke contact and stared down at her feet.

Finally she spoke. "I...," her voice shook. "I love you too.... But... I need to think about it." She untangled herself from him and stepped backwards.

Bruce was silent, and he didn't move to stop her when she began to turn away. She took one last glance at the man who had just put his heart on the line for her, before smoothly leaping off the building and out of his sight.


	3. Shock

A/N: Soo sorry I took so long, but summer's finally here and hopefully I will be able to focus more on my writing. Stay tuned!

* * *

70 Hours Ago....

:The Cave, Beneath Wayne Manor – 1:30 AM :

He couldn't think, he felt numb. After she left, he'd stood in the same spot for a good five minutes before he absent-mindedly made his way to the 'Mobile. Everything was a blur. He didn't even realize that he was speeding excessively until he almost clipped a group of teenagers on the corner of Robinson street. Soon he was tearng through the cave entrance and, bringing the car to an abrupt halt, he switched off the engine. Still in a state of disbelief, Bruce simply sat there, in the Batmobile, until Alfred came hurriedly down the granite steps and began to demand to know what had happened.

"Master Bruce? Is something wrong?" He asked, rightly concerned. Silence and eyes that seemed to be staring somewhere far away were all the answer he recieved at the moment.

Bruce had been so sure that she'd wanted this. He had conjured up at least a dozen possible reactions, but rejection had never crossed his mind. Last week when he bought the ring, it was on a spur of the moment, he hadn't even planned on actually proposing any time soon. Tonight's events surprised even Bruce. Maybe she was just as shocked as he was. That was understandable, and probable.

But was it truly a surprise to either of them? During the last year their relationship had become more stable and it was apparent to others that the two crimefighters were happy together. It showed in both of them. Bruce was happier, more lighthearted than before with Selina in his life. And Selina was always smiling. They were helplessly in love. Even Dick and Alfred had noticed the mood change and had –

"Bruce?" ..._Alfred_, Bruce finally realized that the older man, who had his hand on Bruce's forehead, checking for a possible fever, was still animatedly demanding answers. "Sir? Sir!" He asked, confused and exasperated. "What is it, Master Bruce?" Bruce tilted his head towards Alfred's worried expression with a blank, sedated look. He felt the hand drop from his forehead, Alfred was obviously satisfied that Bruce was not ill.

"Alfred... I...." Bruce trailed off, a frown returning to his features.

"Yes?" Alfred prompted him.

Bruce swallowed. "I finally did it, Alfred. I asked her."

With wide eyes, Alfred politely cleared his throat and smiled cheerfully. "Congatulations, sir!"

Bruce leaned forward, still in the driver's seat, and held his head in his hands, wearily.

Alfred rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "This should be a happy occasion, should it not, Master Bruce?" Bruce remained silent, his shoulders slumped. "Oh," Alfred understood. Silently, he removed his hand from Bruce's shoulder and walked around to the other side of the Batmobile and climbed into the passenger seat. There was a brief silence before Alfred ventured a question. "And...did Miss Kyle...agree?"

After a minute, Bruce slowly shook his head.

The wise old butler nodded in comprehension. "Did she... refuse, then?" He asked carefully.

The young man sat up, pushed back the cowl and ran a hand through his tussled jet black hair. He exhaled heavily. "She said –," His breath hitched. "She said she needed to 'think about it'."

Alfred nodded again. "I see." He furrowed his brow and placed a comforting hand on Bruce's forearm and smiled warmly. "Do not despair, Master Bruce! Just give her time. She'll make her decision soon enough."

: Selina Kyle's Apartment – 2:43 AM :

She tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Her head was too full, too occupied with the latest turn of events. It was too hot under her down duvet and she flung it off to the side. It was only May, but in Gotham it could get pretty warm, pretty quick.

By now Selina was quite awake and aware that she had been sweating under the blankets while she slept, that is, if you called it sleeping.

Exasperated, she climbed out of the bed and stumbled toward the kitchen for a glass of ice water, hoping that it might cool her down. Getting back into bed, she didn't bother with the covers and just flopped down onto the pillows. She took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.

Next to her, the calico she had disturbed yawned sleepily before voicing her protest. "Meow!''

Selina turned to face the bunchy cat and scratched behind her ear. ''This is crazy, Isis. How can we...?" Biting her lower lip, she shook her head slowly and deliberately. "What am I saying? I want this more than anything, why do I insist on denying it?"

The cat just stared back at her.

"I mean, Bruce has finally... given in to his feelings, so why can't I? After all, I have been the most... open about it." She sighed and stretched out on the bed and yawned. Quickly drifting off, she crinkled her brows. "I don't know, Isis..." she mumbled before again falling asleep, the cat purring quietly beside her.


	4. Searching

**A/N**: Here's chapter four, and we get to meet Ted Kord! How exciting. Anyways, never know when I'll next update, but keep checkin'! Please?

* * *

: Wayne Manor, Outskirts of Gotham – 5:47 PM :

When he walked through the front doors, Alfred was waiting, anxiously.

"Master Bruce, it's quarter to-"

"I know, Alfred." Bruce brushed past the exasperated butler and started up the grand staircase.

Alfred followed him. "I've pressed and put out your tuxedo, along with your new cuff links." Alfred quickly saw that Bruce was not listening and he gently touched his arm, stopping him. "Master Bruce?"

The billionaire stiffened, but did not look at Alfred.

"Are you alright, sir?" The older man inquired, his eyes and voice full of concern.

Bruce still was not meeting his eyes. "I'm fine, Alfred," he answered tersely.

Alfred did not try to press the matter further. "Then I presume you will still attend the benefit this evening?"

Bruce suddenly gripped the banister tightly, but his voice remained steady. "Yes."

He continued on speedily up the stairs and into his bedroom, leaving Alfred to his other business. In the adjoining master bathroom, Bruce quickly shaved, combed his dark hair, and lastly applied some cover-up to mask the numerous scars that were scattered about his neck and jaw line. Walking back into his bedroom he noticed his black suit lain out on the bed and his freshly polished shoes on the floor below. He smiled, _Good ol' Alfred. _He glanced at the clock and wasn't surprised to see that it read six-fifteen.

He dressed and adorned his new gold cuff links, a gift from Alfred. When Bruce had asked him what the occasion was, Alfred simply smiled and said, "I just wanted to, Master Bruce. It just so happens that you, sir, are very dear to me." Bruce was touched, knowing that Alfred loved him as his very own son and was just as proud of him, he was happy to wear them. He grabbed one of his wallets on his way out of the room and met Alfred in the foyer.

First, the faithful butler adjusted Bruce's black bow tie. "Would you like me to drive you, sir?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, Alfred, I'll drive myself."

"Will you be taking the Mercedes again tonight?" Alfred asked, placing a folded, platinum coloured hankerchief in his front left pocket.

"Actually, I think I'll take the Aston."

Alfred nodded. "Of course, I shall bring the car around," he brushed a piece of lint, invisible to the naked eye, from Bruce's shoulder.

"Nevermind that, Alfred, it's fine. I've got the key with me."

"Very well, sir," Alfred stepped back finally and took one last check.

After receiving the nod of approval, Bruce attempted to smile, though it came out looking more like a grimace, and strode outside towards the oversized garage that stood opposite the house, across the circular gravel drive-way. Inside, he moved past the Audi, the Jaguar, and the Mercedes Benz on one side, the Lotus, the BMW convertible, and two Lamborghinis on the opposite side, until he found himself in front of the glossy black Aston Martin. Sleek, shiny and curvy, he'd picked this one for a reason, but he would never admit that he actually had a sports car that reminded him of her. He climbed in, hurriedly, as he now had less than ten minutes before he'd be late again. That's alright, he would have sped even if he wasn't late, he was in that kind of mood tonight.

: Hotel Ballroom, Ritz Gotham – 6:35 :

Walking through the large, double doors manned my two well-uniformed doormen, she barely noticed the glossy marble floor, or the grand staircase with a matching polished marble banister, or the long, hanging tapestries that began at the top of the ten-foot ceiling above everyone's heads and fell, nearly touching the beautiful floor below. While she did acknowledge the luxurious furnishings, her eyes and mind did not rest on them. She was busy searching the huge room for something, someone else that would make her both elated and anxious at the same time. The sight of him would bring butterflies to her stomach in more than one way.

She desperately wanted to see him and yet she was also terrified. She craned her neck, making several three hundred and sixty degree turns about the room, eyeing every tall, dark and disturbed man present. She couldn't spot him anywhere. Perhaps he was only late. But maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he –

"Well, well, well...." A familiar voice from behind her made Selina jump. She spun around and came face to face with Ted Kord, another billionaire son with an alter ego to go, the Blue Beetle. "If it isn't Miss Selina Kyle." He emphasized her name melodramatically.

"Theodore," she greeted him with a sultry smile.

He grinned sheepishly at her use of his full name and tapped a passing waiter on the shoulder. He swiped two tall glasses of sparkling champagne from the tray and handed one to Selina.

"Thanks," she delicately sipped her drink. "So tell me, Ted, what are you doing in Gotham?"

"Oh, you know," he took a swig of his champagne.

Selina took the opportunity while he was busy to scan the increasingly larger crowd. Still no sign of him. Ted was talking again, but Selina wasn't really paying attention.

"Business, as usual. Kord Industries has some unfinished deal to close with WayneTech." Her eyes flashed up at the mention of Bruce's company. Now he had her attention. Ted must have noticed her reaction. "Speaking of WayneTech, where is ol' Bruce anyway? Thought he'd be here." He rotated his head side to side in search of the man in question. "I know how he much _loves_ to play the philanthropist," his use of sarcasm surprised Selina, until she remembered that Ted knew who Bruce was...with the mask on, after the whole O.M.A.C. incident.

She made an effort to smile without it appearing too fake and stole another superficial-looking glance at the front doors. "I...I haven't seen him. He's probably just running late."

Ted's blue eyes twinkled as he watched her practically reassuring herself. He touched her arm lightly and she gave him a confused look. "Don't worry, Selina. He has at least one reason for coming, and a beautiful one at that," he smiled wide and warmly, making the corners of his eyes crinkle.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was talking about, but he spoke first.

"I'll be back in a few. Stick around," he winked and turned on his heel before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight she turned around herself and began to slink her way through a very wealthy throng.


	5. Late

**A/N:**I'm getting there.... here's a bit more. I like this chapter because it reveals what Selina is like when she's crazy in love...and nervous. Hah. But you know, whatever.....

* * *

: Hotel Ballroom, Ritz Gotham – 6:48 PM :

Scanning faces in the high society crowd, Selina recognized the mayor, several senators, the new district attorney, and more of Gotham's well-to-do, but not the one person she was searching for. It was almost seven o'clock, where was he? Not knowing if he would be there or not was killing her, making her more nervous about finally speaking to him about... the other night.

She balled her hand into a fist, stifling her frustration. _He'd better be here _soon_, _she clenched her jaw, _Or so help me.... _She stomped off towards the powder room, murmuring to herself. In front of a large, full-length mirror, she examined herself.

She wore a long, flowing and strapless, silk dress which sported an open back and a high slit up the side. The colors of the dress accentuated her bright green irises with a very rich, nearly black, purple. As for jewellery, she was wearing an expensive diamond necklace in golden settings, together with a pair of dark amethyst earrings cut in the shape of a cat's eye, and a single gold bangle on her wrist. Her cropped black hair wasn't styled in any particular way, but it wasn't untidy either. She had done her eyes dark tonight with a smokey purple shadow and accented her look with nude lips.

Fiddling a bit with her bangs, she straightened up and took one last glance in the mirror. Satisfied, she strode back out into the hall just as the orchestra began a new number. She stopped at the edge of the large dance floor and watched numerous couples, hand in hand, make their way to the center. The music was an elegant blend of jazz and classical that she'd not heard before, and soon she found herself humming along.

Suddenly, she felt a man's hand on her shoulder. With wide eyes, she turned to face the mystery person, but her false hopes were dashed when she saw Ted Kord's smiling face.

"Here you are!" He moved up beside her.

She sighed, inwardly, but smiled.

"Care for a dance, Miss Kyle?" He offered her his hand and she took it, reluctantly. He led her onto the floor and they fell in time with the soft music.

"How long are you here on business then, Ted?" Selina jump started the conversation.

There was a brief pause as he thought for a moment. "About five more days. I arrived yesterday, see."

She looked up at the surprisingly handsome, brown-haired man. "Perhaps we'll run into each other before you have to leave. Where are you living nowadays?"

"Edge City. Michael and I are in the same building, actually. Right across the hall from one another," Ted laughed.

Selina knew what good friends Booster Gold and Blue Beetle were, and the thought of living in the same apartment complex as those two made her laugh as well.

"What about you? I heard you're working mainly in the east end these days."

Selina nodded. "You heard right, I actually live in an apartment on that side of town now. I've sort of claimed the whole east side as my own, if you know what I mean," she whispered the last sentence.

Ted understood. "Ahh, I gotcha. Don't want any... competition, so to speak."

She grinned. "Exactly."

There was a slow spot in the instrumental song and they both fell quiet and just danced. Then Ted broke the silence.

"How is – " Ted cleared his throat. "How's Barbara?" As soon as he said her name his face turned a light shade of pink.

Knowing that Ted and Barbara were, at one time, close, Selina smiled. "She was fine, last time I spoke to her," Selina eyed her dance partner. "Are you going to try and see her while you're in town, Ted?"

His dancing became faster and his palms felt hot. He had obviously not moved on. "Oh....I...I don't know. She probably wouldn't care to see me now," he brought his other hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Selina frowned. "Don't be so sure."

Ted shrugged, but kept silent.

A moment later, the song being played ended and a new one began. Selina and Ted stayed on the floor, ready to dance along to another song. Selina bit her lip, disappointed that he still hadn't shown up.

Ted opened his mouth to speak, but was unexpectedly interrupted by a tap from behind. "Mind if I cut in?"

Selina gave a sharp intake of breath as soon as she saw the face belonging to the voice.

"Bruce! About time you got here," Ted smiled, and then whispered to his partner, "Until next time, Selina. Have fun." Pecking her lightly on the cheek, he winked before handing her over to Bruce.

"Sorry I'm late," Bruce mumbled and raised an unnoticed eyebrow when Ted kissed her.

"She's all yours, my friend," he grinned mischievously and strode away.

Left alone, Bruce gently took Selina's hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist, and she gingerly clutched his shoulder. They started to move to the music, and gradually their bodies drew nearer so that there was little space remaining between them. They didn't say anything, they just fell into the rhythm.

Selina stared nervously at their feet below. Bruce was nearly a head taller than her and she wasn't brave enough to look at him, until Bruce lifted her chin up and stared into her deep marine eyes.

"Selina...," he whispered, and a jolt ran through her body. "I've missed you."

Selina gulped, feeling guilty for leaving him hanging for three days. He must have been going out of his mind with apprehension. "Bruce, I –," she wanted to explain, but he quieted her with a finger to her lips.

"Let's just dance." He pulled her into him and tucked her head beneath the crook of his neck. She gladly molded into the position and shut her eyes as they danced.

He had hardly noticed, but the lights had been dimmed when the slow, romantic music had started. He had been too distracted before by the beautiful woman who was now occupying his arms.

He arrived at the benefit around quarter-to-seven, and did not see Selina until he lastly scanned the couples on the dance floor, and he was somewhat surprised to see Ted Kord with her. They appeared to be faring well together, but he when caught Selina with a forlorn expression, he knew he had let her down by arriving so late. Subconsciously, he began stroking her soft, dark hair while he was thinking.

The reason he had been later than he planned was because Tim needed to be picked up from the university campus and Dick was unable to do it because he was picking up Barbara, who, it turned out, did change her mind... again. He hadn't seen either Dick or Barbara yet, and Tim disappeared as soon as they arrived.

But right now, Bruce wasn't worried about them. All that he wanted to focus on right now was curled up in his arms. He held her even tighter.

Selina was everything he'd ever wanted. It was ridiculous that it had taken him this long to finally realize it. And Selina had loved him for as long as he can remember. It would only make sense now that they should marry.

He grinned widely to himself at the thought, but his smile faded as he stared down at the woman he held. She had still not given him an answer. His brow creased, but he tried to assure himself that even Selina's presence at this party was a good sign in itself.

Selina, meanwhile, had been trying not to breathe too fast or heavily in her uneasiness. She knew she had to give him a response... tonight. It was inevitable, but right now she wanted simply to bask in Bruce's arms.


	6. Answer

**A/N:** I give you... chapter six! I hope everyone's happy with me. :] Please R&R!

* * *

: Dance Floor, Hotel Ballroom – 7:12 PM :

Before they knew it, the song had ended. It took them a moment or two to finally realize that everyone on the floor had cleared but them and the band was leaving for a break. Selina raised her head and looked around. People were watching.

While in the world of masks and capes, the relationship between Batman and Catwoman was both obvious and official, the daylight public had little reason to believe there was anything serious going on between wealthy activist Selina Kyle and billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne.

Selina could hear an audacious giggle among the onlooking crowd. She whipped her head around and shot a warning look at the redheaded nobody, silencing her.

"We seem to be an object of their attention," Bruce whispered, wryly.

Selina gave a tiny smile. "What do you say we get out of here?" She whispered back.

Bruce nodded as Selina led them off the dance floor and they began weaving through the crowd. The murmering was less than subtle. Of course, they had good reason to be rustling their feathers. If what it looked like to them was true, one of the country's wealthiest eligible bachelors was no longer so eligible. The media would thrive on it, but the rest of the rich, single women in Gotham would hate it, and not to mention the woman behind the outrage.

Selina moved a little faster through the throng towards an open pair of french doors. Thankfully, the veranda was empty except for them. Bruce queitly closed the doors behind them while Selina stood near the large stone balcony. This was an old building, constructed during the late forties. Below them, Gotham, though admittedly not as bright as Metropolis, was already aglow with lights and noise. Music, sirens, street lights, neon signs, headlights, and voices all provided the streets with a muffled buzz. Selina tilted her head upwards. Twilight was fast approaching. The cosmos would not be visible until much later.

Bruce slowly came up from behind her and brushed her elbow. Selina took in an audible breath before turning to face him.

"Selina... –"

"Bruce... I –"

They both spoke at once. They both laughed, nervously. Seeing her give the go ahead, he began again.

"Selina, I understand that this... is not easy for you," he swallowed. "And even though it... its killing me," he frowned, slightly. "I can, and will, wait... if you need me to."

Selina didn't meet the eyes she could feel on her face, and she kept silent. She was thinking, wondering how she had ever come to deserve this man, no matter how disturbed he was.

After what seemed, to Bruce, a lifetime, her glossy lips parted, ready to speak. "Bruce, I want to apologize... for not meeting with you sooner." Bruce blinked. "It was selfish of me."

He smirked, "That night was agony for me."

"You've been so patient already."

Bruce stepped closer. "It's alright," he assured her.

"No. It's not fair to you," she objected. A pause.

"What are you saying, Selina?" Bruce asked quietly, unsure. He gripped her hands tightly, but not too tight. She looked up at him, but her expression gave away nothing.

Would she really refuse him? His heart thudded inside his chest. Bruce had never experienced these sensations before. Nothing had ever evoked such downright trepidation in him, until this moment. Ever the detective, he searched her visage for some sort of clue to what might come next. She shut her darkened eyes, smiled, and then finally, opening them, she spoke.

"I'm saying," she stared intently into his azure eyes, "That I _will_ marry you, Bruce Wayne."

He moved so fast, she never even knew he was holding her until he planted a celebratory kiss on her unsuspecting mouth. One hand held the back of her head while the other gripped the small of her back, pressing her against himself.

Reluctantly, they seperated and Bruce grinned widely. Reaching into his inside breast pocket, he retrieved something Selina recognized immediately. Gently taking her quivering hand, he slowly slid the diamond and emerald encrusted ring onto the appropriate finger.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Mmm.... The feeling's mutual." She seized his face with both hands and pulled his mouth down onto hers. In the heat of the moment, they barely noticed the light flashes from inside. Reporters and their cameras.

Pulling apart, their breathing was haggard. While looking at Bruce, Selina made a small movement indicating the spectators on the other side of the french doors.

"What do you want to tell them?" She whispered, her voice still hoarse.

Bruce shrugged. "The truth."

"They'll be in for a shock," Selina smirked. Bruce wound his right arm around her waist.

"Frankly, I don't care what they think," he gave her a look that screamed, '_You_ are all that matters and I'll never give you up.'

"Ready?"

Selina nodded. "Best to get this over with."

Arm in arm, they confidantly strode through the recently opened doors, braced for the impact of the press, flashbulbs glaring them in the face.


	7. Press

**A/N:** Seven! Woot! Anyways, you guys are very patient, and I am thank you for it. Do you like this chapter? We get another cameo! Please R&R!

* * *

: Ritz Gotham – 7:37 PM :

"Mister Wayne!"

"Miss Kyle!"

"Does this mean you're no longer single, Mister Wayne?"

"Miss Kyle! Is that a ring on your finger?"

"Is it Tiffany's, Miss Kyle?"

The mob of reporters closed in and fired question after question, with little concern for their privacy. Then again, playboy Bruce had rarely ever asked for privacy. To them, this was no different. The couple, who already had on their best and brightest smiles, prepared to patiently answer _most_ of their inquiries.

Usually, the _real_ Bruce Wayne would prefer to avoid being in the spotlight. Tonight, however, the real Bruce Wayne didn't mind the attention at all. He'd never been this happy before, elation was a new experience altogether. His arm still comfortably wrapped around Selina's middle, he pulled her closer. A photographer representing the _Gazette _motioned for the couple to pose for a photo. Selina and Bruce, the playboy persona taking over, happily obliged, smiling for the camera. The first flash went off and was immediately followed by several others.

Everyone was talking at once, and it was difficult for either of them to know who to answer. Then, a small handheld recorder was shoved into Bruce's face, breaking through the haze.

"Bruce, how long have you and Miss Kyle been dating?" Susan Saunders, _Gotham Gazette_'s newest star reporter was behind the question.

He and Selina looked to each other. The public had had very little knowledge of their courtship, so both knew that the topic would undoubtedly surface. And they both undoubtedly knew the answer.

His eyes didn't once stray from Selina's striking features as he answered Susan. "Long enough." Unseen, Bruce moved is hand to Selina's uncovered back and softly traced his fingers down her spine. He felt her body react, but because of the surrounding cameras, Selina gave no outward sign.

The sturdy, blond woman holding the recorder frowned at his vague answer. Fortunately, she did not have time to inquire further before another interviewer barged in front of her. A young man with freckles and red hair stuck out his own recording device. The bow tie and his awkwardness gave him away as Jimmy Olsen.

Over the drone of the crowd, Jimmy did his best to ask his question. "This one's for you, Miss Kyle." Selina gave a nod and listened. Jimmy quickly read his scribbled notes. "How... did he propose?"

Bruce shot a glance at Selina, wondering what she would fabricate. Technically, Batman was the one who proposed. The noise of the press had lessened for the moment, allowing Selina to think. Jimmy held out the device.

"On the roof of my apartment, we had finished a romantic rooftop dinner. And, out of the blue, he pulled out this little white box, kneeled, and asked me to marry him." Selina smiled.

There were a few quiet whispers from the media mob which had, by now, also included numerous guests of the fundraiser.

The photographer-turned-impromptu reporter quickly raised a finger. "One more, Miss Kyle?"

"Sure," Selina agreed.

He stared down at his pocket-sized notepad once again. "Has the infamous billionaire, with the reputation of being a 'hard-partying, car-crashing, different-girl-for-every-week playboy', changed his ways?" Jimmy inquired, in all seriousness. He was proud of his questions, considering he had jotted them down just a few moments ago.

Bruce coughed, without meaning to. The crowd laughed heartily and Selina grinned, mischievously.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Mister Olsen?" She wanted clarification.

"Has Bruce Wayne finally been tamed?"

"Tamed?" She repeated. "By _me_?" A sly smirk spread across her lips.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. She was having fun. Selina bit her lower lip to show she was thinking, but in a sultry fashion.

"I don't know if _tamed_ is the right word to use," she raised an eyebrow. "But as for Bruce's 'wild nights'? I _can_ tell you that, from now on, they'll be spent with _me_." Punctuating this, she winked.

The mob-like press had laughed and hooted in their approval of this, and Jimmy grinned. He thanked Selina for her time and began to move away as another person hurriedly replaced him.

Chandler Felding, reporter for the local news network, forced himself into the now vacant spot and jammed a microphone into the space that barely separated the throng from the newly engaged couple. "Have you two set a date, yet, for the wedding of the year?"

Selina shot a glance at Bruce, who shook his head. "No, not yet," he paused. "And we may opt for a more... _private_ affair." He looked at Selina when he answered Felding's question. He knew that she would never want to be married in front of hundreds of people, with camera crews, or news helicopters in the air. It had to be a small, intimate event. At least, small-ish.

Selina smiled appreciatively, but there was a collective sigh of disappointment from within the crowd.

"Sorry to disappoint," Bruce shrugged. "But I'm sure you understand." He spotted yet another reporter making their way to the front of the flock of people just in time and raised his hand. "Alright, guys... and gals," he began, adding the last part after receiving a look from Saunders. "We've answered your questions, and now my fiancé and I would like to _enjoy _the rest of our evening."

The crowd nodded and, in respect for them, began to disperse.

Music had started playing again, this time with an upbeat new song. Instead of dancing though, Bruce and Selina linked hands and, after making sure no one was still paying attention to them, quietly snuck back out onto the veranda and shut the doors behind them.


	8. Banter

**A/N:** Apologies for my excessive tardiness. On vacation for 2 weeks, so hopefully will get some writing done. Short chapter, I know, but I figured it would be okay to keep the next two seperate. Give you SOMETHING at least. Thanks, guys. :)

* * *

: Ritz Gotham, Ballroom – 9:39 PM :

Striding across the large, marble ballroom floor, Bruce Wayne acknowledged the expressions of approval and those of disapproval with smiling blue eyes and nods this way and that as he made his way towards the cocktail bar. Coming to a halt in front of the low, waist-high counter, he caught the bartender's attention with a quick flick of the wrist.

The brunette, sporting a flirtier version of the uniform that the doormen wore, nodded and immediately came to where he stood. "Your choice, sir?"

"White Russian. Easy on the vodka," Bruce grinned. He made sure never to drink alcohol, except on very special occasion, and considering he'd had two glasses of champagne earlier, he only ordered for Selina.

As the bartender made the drink, Bruce turned his attention back to the party. The dark, violet dress caught his eye and he smiled to himself. Selina had her back turned and was talking to Dick, whom they'd run into a few minutes before. He seemed to be congratulating her. Bruce breathed a sigh a relief. If Dick was happy about his and Selina's impending marriage, that was a good sign. Watching as Selina laughed, shaking her shoulders ever so slightly and tilting her head, Bruce smiled. For the first time, he felt truely happy. Just then a familiar voice from the spot next to him broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, Mister Wayne!"

Bruce spun slowly to face it. "Mister Olsen," he acknowledged the young photographer. "You know I hate formalities."

The red-haired man grinned nervously. "Right, uh, Bruce," he hesitated before sticking his hand out in front of him, offering a shake.

"Hi, Jimmy," Bruce graciously took his hand and shook. As the proud owner of one of the world's most widely read newspapers, Bruce Wayne was well aquainted with its employees and James Olsen had caught his eye. The boy was a promising photographer, his career potential already being made manifest. Not to mention that he was good friends of a friend, namely Clark Kent. "What are you doing in Gotham?" Bruce inquired. "I was sure the intrepid Lois Lane would have jumped at the chance to cover yet another one of my glamorous soirees," he joked.

Jimmy curled a half-smile, absently jostling his Nikon in one hand. "She and Kent both planned to be here, actually, but the Chief pulled them last minute for a story on some tropical volcano."

"So you got stuck standing-in for Lois, huh?" Bruce smiled. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "But they sure missed something!" Bruce laughed heartily. "It's not every day Bruce Wayne gets engaged." Then he added, "For real, I mean."

"Tabloid gossip can be very inconvenient," Bruce coughed. "Sometimes..."

"Mister Wayne," the bartender's voice came from behind him. He turned around and graciously took the drink in his hand, nodding his thanks. Quickly he scanned the crowd again for that particuliar purple dress.

Jimmy noticed the beverage and cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't peg you as the kind of guy who drinks cream and vodka."

"What?" Bruce pulled his attention from the throng of people and back to his companion. Jimmy pointed toward the glass. "Oh!" He scoffed. "No, it's for Selina. Me, I prefer something with a little more bubbly."

Jimmy grinned. "Same here."

Finally, his eyes found what they'd been searching for. Bruce turned to Jimmy. "Better pass it on before it gets too warm," he motioned with the drink.

Olsen nodded. "It was good to see you, Bruce."

"Pleasure was all mine, Jimmy," Bruce shielded one side of his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned over. "You're invited to the wedding, by the way." He winked, in typical playboy fashion and began making his way to the crowd.

"Thanks, Bruce!" Jimmy called, grinning, before the man completely disappeared into the mass of people.

Upon finding his bride-to-be, Bruce waited before going up to her. Instead, he hung back for a second, admiring the curve of her bare back and toned shoulders. The two people that had been talking to her drifted away and Selina was left alone for a moment. Slowly, she started swaying with the music, and her dress flowed perfectly with her movements. Smiling, Bruce finally closed the distance between them. He swooped in and took her waist in one hand while holding her drink in the other, and began dancing. She was startled, but after a couple glasses of pink champagne, she barely showed it.

"I noticed you were all alone," his eyes twinkled.

"Hmm. Is that for me?" She motioned to the creamy beverage he held.

"It is," he nodded. "And that's all. I'm taking you home soon."

Selina raised an overly suggestive eyebrow. "You're taking me _home_?"

Bruce wanted to bite his tongue, but he bit the inside of his cheek instead. "Uh huh. To your apartment," he clarified with a flash of a smile.


	9. Tipsy

**A/N:** Chapter NINE! lol Just some sweetness between our lovebirds. Hope it is satisfactory. Sorry for being so slow. Please R&R.

* * *

: Outside Selina's Brownstone, East End – 10:21 PM :

The out-of-place, jet-black Aston pulled in smoothly next to the curb in front of Selina Kyle's apartment building. Considering its location, the complex was well-maintained, with a fully lit entrance and well-groomed lawn out front and free of debris. Inside, Bruce powered down the vehicle and turned towards Selina, who was absently staring out of the car window.

"Here we are," he pointed out.

Selina gave a slight nod. "Mmm."

Bruce unbuckled himself and then Selina before gently taking her hand. "Come on. I'll walk you up."

They had made their way through the secured entrance and into the elevator when a tipsy Selina finally figured out where they were headed. As the elevator rose closer and closer to the twelfth floor, Selina frowned and scratched her head.

"Are we going home?"

Bruce looked down at her, as she was neatly tucked under his left arm. "You are, yes."

"Oh...," she acknowledged as if for the first time.

The elevator had passed the ninth floor. Bruce watched her expressions. "That's alright, isn't it?"

She stared up at him with glazed eyes. "Hmm? I suppose...." Then she frowned. "But why so soon?" Reaching the twelfth level, the elevator doors opened, revealing the cream coloured hallway. Bruce took her hand and led her out.

"Soon?" He asked as he helped Selina walk down the hall to her door.

"It's early! We could have stayed at least 'til three if we wanted to," she blurted, carrying her black designer clutch as they made their way through. Bruce finally stopped in front of the door that read 'Suite 1225.' He turned to Selina, pulling her towards him. She looked at him quizzically.

"Three o'clock?" He asked, skeptical. Really?"

She frowned at his question. "You're right. It would've been so boring!" She shook her head. "We don't like parties anyways, right Bruce?"

Bruce smirked. "No, people like us don't like parties."

Selina nodded, in approval. "We just pretend we like them."

"Yes, Selina, we pretend." Quite pleased with herself, Selina smiled a lazy, half-drunk smile. Bruce cleared his throat. "Do you have your key?"

Selina smiled michievously. "Maybe," she toyed. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna make me use mine?"

"Selina, it is _your_ apartment."

"Bruce, just use your own!"

"Difficult," he grumbled under his breath as he took his regular set of keys from his pocket, which included keys to the Manor, WayneTech building, various sportscars, and Selina's apartment. He singled out the key in question and Selina rested her back against the wall while she waited. Sticking the key into the hole, he twisted, unlocking and opening the door, then he turned towards Selina. She pushed herself precariously away from the wall and took a single, slightly unsteady step closer to him.

"But it _is_ early, Bruce," she batted her lashes in a not-very-seductive manner. "And I know something that would be a _lot_ more fun than any party." She laughed softly, closing her hazy eyes for a minute and leaning against his chest. Her hands found the lapels of his black jacket and she held herself up, as she currently couldn't trust those wobbly legs of hers. "Well," she stared up at him, her big green eyes begging. "What do you think?"

Bruce looked down at her for a minute. The door was now wide open, inviting them in. His eyes moved from the open, tempting apartment, to the beautiful but wasted woman clinging to his jacket. Barely able to keep her eyes from closing, he knew she needed to sleep this off. And he still had patrol to do later. In fact, he should have been home hours ago.

Selina tugged on his lapels, half-heartedly demanding an answer. "Well, Bru– ," he watched as she was caught off guard by a loud, long yawn. "–Bruce? Are you thinking... –" Selina's eyes fluttered and her her legs threatened to give out – partly due to both the seat-deprived evening and the indulgence of alcoholic beverages– so she shifted and slid her arms up around Bruce's neck in an effort for better support. Immediately, in reaction to sensing her unbalance, Bruce placed a hand on each side of her waist, steadying her. Feeling his touch, Selina smiled softly, a slight shudder running up her spine. She did her best to stare up at him again. "...What I'm thinking?"

Bruce used a hand to gently brush a lock of her midnight black hair out of her eyes. "I think...," he began to lean down, closing the distance between them. "...That I should kiss you now."

Without hesitation, he delicately drew her face up to his and pressed his mouth to hers. Selina, at first somewhat surprised by Bruce's sudden act, clung more tightly to his neck, molding her body against his, pulling him down onto her lips more forcefully than before. Bruce realized he was quickly becoming caught up in the exceptionally heated moment, so he abruptly, but gently, broke away.

Selina's eyes flashed as soon as he did so, as if a fire had just been snuffed out of them, and she whimpered her protest involuntarily. Bruce stared at her – those emerald eyes brightened now, breathing haggard, cheeks flushed. He smiled, stroking a bit of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," he said.

Selina shook her head. "Stay."

"I can't, Selina."

She was too tired to argue. Bruce stood up straight again and slowly brought her arms down to her sides. "Come on."

As she was still unsteady, he guided her through the door. Once inside, he helped her out of her heels and overcoat."Go to sleep now," he affectionately pecked her on the cheek. "Good night, Selina."

She yawned again. "'Night."

Stepping out into the hall to leave, he started to close the door behind him, but paused before quietly adding, "I love you."


	10. Complete

**A/N:** Finally chapter ten is here. I finished it quickly because I felt really bad. It's short and kind of lame (in my opinion) but soon we can get on to the wedding! Yay! R&R (If you feel like it... don't worry about it... :P)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bruce or Selina or Alfred. :)

* * *

: Wayne Manor – 10:14 PM :

Smoothly pulling through the circular gravel drive of the estate, the driver of the sleek black Aston Martin jumped out and made his way up the front steps of Wayne Manor. He was in a good mood. Alfred Pennyworth, who had ignored Bruce's repeated requests to not wait up for him, had been busy enjoying a chilling suspense novel in the study when noises in the entrance alerted him to the fact that someone had arrived.

Bruce was expected since he planned to go on patrol later tonight, after the party. The Englishman saved his place with a tasseled bookmark and shuffled out into the main hall to greet the arrival. He had donned his red, silk evening robe and black slippers after earlier finishing a few light tasks around the mansion. As he met Bruce at the foot of the grand staircase, Alfred noticed an unusual spring in his young master's step.

"Good evening, Master Bruce," he welcomed him, warmly. Bruce grinned in return and began to remove his suit jacket. "I trust you had a satisfactory evening then, sir?" The butler inquired while taking the black jacket from him. Bruce nodded and started to unbutton his dress shirt, failing to undo the black bow-tie first. Automatically, Alfred took over as Bruce restlessly complied.

"I'm late. I should have at least been across midtown by now."

The older man merely mumbled in reply of this as he pulled off Bruce's tie and undid the first two buttons of the dress shirt. There was something that caught his attention, though, on the collar of the white Armani blouse. A substance of a neutral-pinkish shade was smeared in sporadic spots on the collar and around the two front buttons. Alfred tugged the shirt closer and sniffed. He raised an eyebrow. Lipstick.

Confused as to why he wasn't already down in the Cave warming up the car, Bruce glanced down to see what had captured Alfred's attention. _Oh. _The father-like butler had an expectant look on his creased features, waiting for an answer without asking the question. In Alfred's mind, his paternal instincts kicking in, there was a hint of suspicion.

During all the years that Bruce Wayne had harbored his secret identity, and through all the tabloid-worthy socialites and models and journalists that the playboy had shuffled through, Alfred Pennyworth was always there to support him. He knew that Bruce had to somehow keep up the guise he had created for himself, making it believable, even if he did it by dating a different young lady every month. He'd continually stood by, and never questioned, those decisions.

But now, with the defaming evidence that Bruce had, indeed, had a very exciting night, Alfred hoped that – in a moment of utter despondance over the past few nights – Bruce hadn't forfeited his chance for true happiness with the woman he loved so much. Alfred gently but firmly cleared his throat, demanding an answer without saying a word. Bruce looked down and averted his eyes, but the older man was not about to let him ignore it. He sighed, then smiled sheepishly, unable to contain himself. Alfred narrowed his eyes, suspicious, but Bruce met his gaze with unspoken meaning. Finally, the old butler's face broke into a smile and he knew.

Taking a step back, he beamed up at the young man he had practically raised single-handedly. "May I offer my sincere congratulations, Master Bruce. I'm so happy for you. Both of you!" He opened his arms wide and embraced him.

Bruce was smiling behind Alfred's back., which was almost a brand new experience for him. He'd done lots of smiling and grinning in the past few hours. He was happy. And he had to admit that it felt excellent. He let go of Alfred and stepped back. "You know, I've never felt this... good before, Alfred. I feel... complete, finally."

The older man simply nodded; he understood. Bruce was being open for once, and all he had to do was agree. Alfred knew what he meant. He'd been waiting for this day for a very long time.

"I have to go," Bruce said, remembering himself. He pulled at the shirt and yanked the buttons out of their holes, hurriedly, and started towards the study. "Don't wait up for me tonight, Alfred."

Letting himself through the grandfather clock, he hastened down the small steps and quickly ended up in the huge, open space of the Cave. He stripped himself of the rest of his tuxedo and changed into the black and grey Kevlar-enforced suit he always wore on patrol. There were a few stops he needed to make tonight, but none in the East End. He didn't think he'd stop by Selina's tonight. She needed to sleep, so Bruce would let her do so. Soon, though, they would have to get together to talk. There were plans to be made. Firstly, they needed to settle on a date.


End file.
